powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Subspace Manipulation
The power to manipulate the in-between space. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation. Variation of Dimensional Manipulation. Not to be confused with Interspatial Manipulation. Also Called * In-Between Space Manipulation * Subspace Bending/Manipulation/Warping Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate subspace — a dimensional space exists as part of the normal 3rd dimensional space. In general, this refers to the 11th dimension, but more specifically, it can be a pocket dimension created by the user, which is loosely connected to the normal world. Universal Difference Normal Spatial Manipulation controls the normal subspace to certain levels, mainly to use this "inside space" to link two points of 3rd dimensional space together for portals and spatial movements. This ability differs in that it controls the "inside space" alone, as a Personal Domain; this allows them to control the goings-on inside the dimension, but cannot affect normal space outside. Unlike Space-Time Manipulation, the user does not have access to the fourth dimension (time), and therefore, cannot travel through time. Applications * Create/generate, delete, shape and manipulate subspace. * Conscious Spatial Awareness: limited to within the subspace. * Dimensional Manipulation: limited to the subspace dimension. * Portal Creation ** Dimensional Storage * Spatial Attacks using subspace. * Spatial Constructs using subspace. * Subspace Travel Techniques * Pocket Dimension Creation: Create a new, personal subspace dimension. * Spatial Mimicry: Warp parts of the bodies into subspace, leaving only a visual of their forms in the 3rd dimension, akin to a hologram, effectively becoming intangible. ** Dimensional Slicing: User attacks by shifting between the 3rd and 11th dimensions repeatedly in a saw fashion, slicing through matter. * Spatial Rift: Using the subspace to connect two spaces in the third dimension. * Spatial Slicing: User creates a tear in subspace, causing the corresponding section of the third dimension to be slashed. * Spatiokinetic Combat: Utilize subspace warping for combat purposes in various methods. Associations * Absolute Storage * Aether Manipulation by manipulating the unique essence that flows through the universe and all that exists in it. * Meta Space Manipulation * Nothingness Manipulation * Personal Domain * Space Embodiment * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Manipulation * Spatiolock by placing themselves outside space. Limitations * May be unable to create subspace, being limited to manipulating only the already existing one. * Cannot affect users of Spatiolock, Spatial-Temporal Lock or Omnilock. * Users of Spatial Manipulation can easily control and overpower subspace alone. Known Users Manga/Anime * Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) * Ōko Yushima (Bleach) * Kagerōza Inaba (Bleach) * Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) * Hong Shen-long (Daybreak!! Men's Private School: Young Men, Embrace the Great Death) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Solanogen-based Lifeforms (Star Trek: TNG) * Kain (Tenchi Muyo! In Love) Video Games * Palkia (Pokémon) * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) Live Action TV *Asurans (Stargate Atlantis); via Digital Ascension Gallery File:Garganta_Broadcast.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) manipulating the Dangai subspace, allowing him to create windows for remote viewing. File:Raiku2.gif|Kagerōza Inaba (Bleach) using Raikū to control the Dangai subspace, allowing him to displace and replicate space as well. File:Yushima's_Spatial_Displacement.gif|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) using Sumitsukigasa to control the Dangai subspace, allowing him to displace and replicate space as well. File:RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) creating her Dream personal dimension, which is effectively her personal subspace. File:Subspace_Return.png|Hong Shen-long (Daybreak!! Men's Private School: Young Men, Embrace the Great Death) using Subspace Return to travel through subspace and open portals. File:Kaguya_shifts_dimensions.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using Amenominaka to instantaneously teleport Team 7, Obito and herself to any of her six personal subspace dimensions... File:Kaguya's_portal.png|...and uses Yomotsu Hirasaka to tear open the fabrics of space of her personal subspace dimension so she can travel anywhere,... Kaguya-drags-sauske.gif|...and drag others into other areas. File:Palkia_Subspace_Tear.png|Palkia (Pokémon Adventures) using Subspace Tear to tear open the fabrics of space, leaving a dimensional line that leads to another location in space. File:Tabuu_Weapon_Energy_Syth_by_PirateCommando.jpg|Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) is the embodiment of Subspace, which is why he cannot leave to the third dimension. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Galleries Category:Rare power